complications
by zikkiluver2189
Summary: i didn't like how some of this was going so i rewrote it after chapter 3 so r and r please the girls are all in college and married this story deals with them starting families with drama tragedy and jelousy
1. Chapter 1

**Emma has been married to Ash for 8 months Cleo has been married to Lewis for 3 months Rikki has been married to Zane for 2 months Emma and Ash have been trying to get pregnant since they got married Lewis and Cleo plan on trying for a baby soon Rikki and Zane don't plan on having any kids they all get pregnant at the same time Emma is jealous at first that Rikki and Cleo got pregnant so easily especially since Rikki didn't even want kids she is consumed with jealously until she finds out she is pregnant to they all think everything is perfect they are all going to be happy but with grief tragedy and surprises they all have to count on each other as the go for the rides of their lives they are all in college Zane for a prosecution attorney (I thought this would be good since he likes to argue a lot) Rikki for a psychologist (I thought this would be good because she always gets involved in someone else's business and always gives her opinion) Cleo to be a kindergarten teacher (because she is sweet and likes kids) Lewis to be a science researcher (we all know why I chose this one) Emma to be a nurse (because she likes to help people) and Ash to be a doctor (because he is a lot like Emma and I couldn't think of something better lol) so join them as they go threw the stresses of starting a family and starting a life**

**This is a story that has been in my head since I first read mirracles happen now I got the idea off that one but it will be nothing like it I promise I can't update or even think about my other stories without getting this out of my head I even messed up and mixed the next chapter of both stories together lol so ignore chapter two of life changes and tell me what you think of this I want at least 2 reveiws per chapter so I know people like it and I couldn't think of a title so any ideas for that leave it in a reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki was pacing around the bathroom of her and Zane's apartment waiting for the test that would determine whether or not her life would change forever she never thought she would be here. Her and her husband Zane have only been married for 2 months sure they have been together since they were 15 now they were 19 in college and she might be pregnant they decided to not have kids neither one of them thought they were cut out to be parents all she could think about was if she is freaking out this much what was Zane going to do would he be happy would he be mad she thought she had the flu but then she really thought about it nausea sore breast body ach and then she realized she was late really late 3 weeks late so now here she was pacing around her bathroom waiting for the timer to beep

Beep beep beep

She walked over to the counter and picked up the test to find out her fate it was positive positive she couldn't believe it she collapsed unto the bathtub then her watch went off when she looked at the time she realized Zane would be getting back from work soon and she hasn't even started dinner yet she quickly put the test in the drawer and ran down stair to start dinner. She pulled the steak out of the fridge and into the oven and started a pot of water for rice thinking that would be fast and easy. Dinner was five minutes from being done when she herd the door open signaling he was home.

"hey" said Rikki nervously "can we talk"

"of course babe what's up" said Zane

"you should sit down" said Rikki motioning towards the couch

"ok what's wrong are you ok" asked Zane remembering she hasn't been feeling well lately

"I'm fine kinda" said Rikki

"ok so what is it" asked Zane

"you know how I Haven't been feeling well lately" said Rikki

"yea you have the flu right" said Zane

"not exactly" said Rikki. She took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of her confused husband and began "I'm pregnant"

"what I mean are you sure" said Zane completely shocked she just nodded her head "oh man well I wasn't expecting this"

"me either" said Rikki still nervous as to what he was thinking "so what do you think"

"well we always talked about not having kids but we also said that if it ever happened we would go with it" said Zane exhaling a big breathe

"yea" said Rikki

"yea hey I mean we can do this we may not be perfect but we can do it" said Zane looking at his wife who was wringing her hands together a sign that she was nervous

"you think so" said Rikki

"yea I do I mean it's a surprise but I think we will be fine" said Zane pulling her into his arms

"ok that makes me feel so much better" said Rikki

"good now is dinner almost done because I am starving" said Zane

"yea just a few more minutes why don't you just go get cleaned up" said Rikki standing up to go check on the food

"ok" said Zane kissing her forehead before heading upstairs

"oh so guess what" said Rikki once they were both sitting down at the table

"what" asked Zane

"Cleo called today apparently she is pregnant to" said Rikki

"no way" said Zane

"I know weird right she was telling me about all the symptoms of pregnancy witch is why I took the test in the first place" said Rikki

"well I will have to call and congratulate Lewis oh and my dad he will be excited about this he never liked my deciso…" before Zane could finish his sentence he notice Rikki looked a little pale and sweaty "are you ok"

"excuse me" said Rikki getting up and running to the bathroom

"babe are you ok" asked Zane as he entered the bathroom seeing her bent over the toilet he kneeled down and pulled her hair back as he rubbed her back gently until she stopped puking

"oh that's horrible" said Rikki after she rinsed her mouth out and flushed the toilet

"morning sickness" said Zane

"yea" said Rikki walking over and lying down on the couch

"ok well don't forget we have that dinner party tomorrow at Emma's" said Zane standing over her trying to figure out what he should do

"oh god Emma" said Rikki

"what" asked Zane

"Zane she and Ash have been trying to get pregnant since they got married we can't tell her yet she will just get upset" said Rikki

"Rikki if you don't tell her then she will be even more upset I am sure everyone will be happy for us" said Zane moving the hair away from her face

"you think" asked Rikki Zane nodded his head kissing her lightly on the lips "oh god I don't feel well" said Rikki

"hang on I think I know something that will help" said Zane going into the kitchen when he cam out he was carrying a bag of potato chips and raspberry ice tea

"how is that going to help" asked Rikki

"my dad use to tell me it helped my mom when she was pregnant" said Zane handing it to her

"thank you" said Rikki sitting up so Zane could lye down with her

**With Cleo**

"Lewis" yelled Cleo

"yea" said Lewis walking into the room where his wife was

"your not going to believe this Zane just called me" said Cleo excitedly

"what" said Lewis

"Rikki is pregnant" said Cleo happily

"no way" said Lewis

"yes way but we can't say anything she wants to tell everybody at dinner tomorrow" said Cleo

"then why did Zane tell you" asked Lewis

"because he is actually excited and needed to tell someone" said Cleo matter-of-factly

"ok well wow Rikki pregnant I never would have imagined that I thought they didn't want kids" said Lewis

"they weren't planning on having any but they are both happy" said Cleo

"what is Emma going to think" said Lewis

"she will be happy duh for both of us" said Cleo

"no she will pretend to be happy for you but Rikki someone who wasn't trying and didn't want kids I think she will be jealous" said Lewis

"why would she be jealous" asked Cleo

"because she has been trying for 8 months to get pregnant" said Lewis

"Lewis it will happen for her I know" said Cleo

"ok well I guess we will find out at dinner tomorrow" said Lewis wrapping his arms around his wife "I can't wait till we have our baby I hope he or she is just like you" said Lewis kissing her lovingly

"I hope he or she is like you to I love you" said Cleo

"I love you two" said Lewis


	3. Chapter 3

**At Emma's**

Emma was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Ash walked in to the kitchen

"hey babe how are you feeling today" asked Ash

"not pregnant oh and there is good news Cleo called she is pregnant and Rikki has a big surprise she will reveal at dinner" said Emma sadly

"babe its ok it will happen for us I know it we just have to be patient" said Ash trying to be supportive

"yea I guess you are right" said Emma

"ok so everybody will be here in a few minutes why don't I set the table while you get dressed" said Ash

"ok" said Emma

A few minutes later everybody showed up and sat down at the table dinner was going great everybody was talking about old times and college laughing about how all their lives have changed since the transformation

"so Rikki what is this big surprise you had" said Emma

"oh well ok everybody I know this is going to be a shock but" she grabs Zane's hand and says "we're pregnant" excitedly

Cleo jumped up happily and said congratulations and how happy she was that she wasn't the only one and that she had someone to share all the symptoms with

"but I thought you didn't want kids" said Emma

"we didn't it just happened but we couldn't be more happy about it right" said Rikki looking to Zane

"right" said Zane kissing her

"wow I can't believe it you and Cleo pregnant at the same time" said Emma trying to sound happy but she burst out crying and ran out of the room

"I got her" said Ash

"no we got it Ash" said Rikki getting up with Cleo to make sure Emma was ok when they got to the bedroom she was still crying but had calmed down

"Em are you ok" asked Cleo

"I'm fine" yelled Emma

"Em come on tell us what's wrong" said Rikki

"what's wrong what's wrong I took another pregnancy test yesterday and it was negative again now Cleo is pregnant and I am happy for you Cleo I am but Rikki you didn't even want kids and now your pregnant" said Emma

"I know its crazy Emma but it just happened" said Rikki

"why do you get everything" yelled Emma at Rikki

"I don't get everything" said Rikki defensively

"yea you do you got the rich husband the perfect apartment you got into the best college in all of Australia because apparently you have a photographic memory witch we didn't find out until senior year and now your having a baby when you didn't even want one" yelled Emma tearfully

"Emma I do not have everything I don't have a perfect life" yelled Rikki getting upset

"you guys calm down" said Cleo

"no Cleo this isn't fair Rikki this is stupid you don't want a baby you don't deserve a baby and frankly I think you should give it to someone who douse because with you as a mom this baby will need counseling by the time its 3" screamed Emma out of no where Rikki slapped Emma so hard she fell to the floor on her knees Cleo was to shocked at what Emma said and what Rikki did that she couldn't do anything to stop Rikki from storming out of the room with tears in her eyes. Rikki left the room and went back to the boys

"I want to go home" said Rikki to Zane

"hey what happened are you ok" said Zane

"I'm fine I just want to leave" said Rikki tears streaming down her cheeks now she leaned over the table to grab her purse and screamed at Ash "you wife is mean…damn hormones" and left with Zane leaving behind a very confused Ash and Lewis Cleo came out a few moments later and explained what happened

**At Rikki and Zane's apartment**

When Rikki and Zane got home Rikki was still crying and Zane couldn't take it anymore so he led her to the couch so she would explain what happened she finally told him what happened and what Emma said he was angry that Emma would do this he understood she was under a lot of pressure still trying to get pregnant but she didn't have the right to treat Rikki this way she was pregnant and emotional

"do you think I'll make a good mom" asked Rikki interrupting Zane's thoughts

"of course you will" said Zane

"you don't have to lie" said Rikki still crying

"I'm not lying" said Zane "you will be a great mom you are a good person and you have a lot of love to give"

"do you think it will be a boy or a girl" said Rikki

"I don't know but I hope it's a boy" said Zane happy to change the subject to something happier

"why" asked Rikki smiling now

"then I can teach him how to throw every ball known to man and I can teach him how to talk to girls hopefully he will be just like me" said Zane

"that's all the world needs is another Zane Bennet" said Rikki

"hey" said Zane laughing with his wife "you think that's funny huh" Zane started to tickle Rikki all over until she gave up

"we are having a baby" said Rikki happily

"yes we are" said Zane equally as happy

**At Emma and Ash's**

"Emma how could you say something like that to her" said Ash

"I'm sorry I was just mad" said Emma

"I know that Em I know you are upset with all the problems we are having with getting pregnant but this is suppose to be a happy time for them and what you said wasn't fair to her it is going to happen for us babe I know it is" said Ash

"I know I overreacted and said a lot of stupid things I was jealous and I don't know what came over me I just flipped out of no where" said Emma

"ok its ok I am sure if you apologize" before he could finish his sentence Emma cut him off

"I should apologize she slapped me"

"I know Em you both need to apologize to each other" said Ash grabbing her hand

"yea I guess your right" said Emma reluctantly

"I am always right" said Ash

"oh shut up" said Emma playfully

"now what else did you want to say" said Ash

"ok well I have a doctors appointment tomorrow" said Emma

"oh what for" said Ash worriedly

"I just can't kick this flu so I am going to see if my doctor can give me something" replied Emma

"oh ok did you want me to come with you" asked Ash

"no you have school and work I will be fine" said Emma

"ok but call me after ok" said Ash

"ok" said Emma kissing her husband

**At Cleo and Lewis's**

"wow can you believe today" said Cleo

"no that was a crazy day but I am sure Emma will be better soon" said Lewis

"yea I hope so she has had the flu for like 2 weeks now so she is going to the doctor tomorrow to get that taken care of" said Cleo

"oh she doesn't have the flu watch tomorrow at the doctor she is in for a pleasant surprise" said Lewis

"what are you talking about" asked Cleo confused

"you remember how Rikki said she thought she had the flu until she talked to you and you told her about your symptoms" said Lewis

"well yea but Emma took a test and it was negative" said Cleo

"well one test can be wrong you should always take two no matter what the results are" said Lewis

"wait so you think Emma might be pregnant" said Cleo surprised she hasn't thought of that sooner

"we will find out tomorrow" said Lewis

**Ok so hope you like me story so far please update or I will stop updating and I added that part about Rikki having a photographic memory because she never seemed to care about test or study for them like the others but she also seems realy smart on the show so in my story she has a photographic memory ok tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Rikki was sitting in the doctors office with Zane waiting to find out how far along she was and if the baby was healthy when the doctor came in Rikki was relieved to finally get her results

"ok Mrs. Bennet everything looks great you are defiantly pregnant 7 weeks. So i can do your first ultrasound now if you like" said Dr. Rose

"Yea ok" said rikki she lied back while zane moved closer the hold her hand while they watched the screen to see the baby for the first time Later that day when Rikki and Zane got home they were both still reeling from seeing the baby

"I don't know why but it feels real all of a sudden" said Rikki

"Wasn't it already real" said Zane

"No i mean yes we knew we were having a baby. That i was pregnant but until i actualy saw it on the screen i guess it just didn't feel real" said Rikki

Zane just smiled at his wife

"Yea i guess this does make it more real it was amazing though" said Zane

"Zane do you really think we can handle  
this" asked Rikki

"yea I do" said Zane pulling her into his arms

"I'm going to hold this to you" said Rikki

"ok" said Zane

With Emma

Emma was waiting in the doctors office for her test results when the doctor walked in

"hi Mrs. Dove well I guess congratulations are in order your pregnant" said Emma was speechless she couldn't believe how this was possible

"what are you sure I took a test it was negative" said Emma

"I'm sure it looks about 8 weeks" said

"oh my god this is amazing I can't believe it but why was my test negative" said Emma

"its hard to say there could be multiple reasons" said dr. Wendell

"thank you doctor this is so amazing I have to go" said Emma getting off the table and grabbing her things

"ok Mrs. Dove just make sure to make an appointment with your ob" said dr. Wendel

"I will" said Emma happily

Later that day

Ash walked into the apartment it was surprisingly quiet he walked over to the dinning room to see Emma lighting candles she was wearing a beautiful blue dress

"hey babe what's going on" asked Ash

"I have some news" said Emma gesturing for him to sit down

"I'm pregnant" said Emma

"oh my god this is amazing we are going to  
be parents I can't believe it" said Ash taking

Emma into his arms

"I know we have to tell everyone" said Emma excitedly

"I am so happy" said Ash kissing her softly on the lips

"I am going to call Rikki and Cleo I will apologize to Rikki for being such a bitch and invite them to lunch tomorrow to tell them the news" said Emma running off to get the phone With Cleo

Cleo walked into her and Lewis's apartment and laid down on the couch when Lewis came into the living room she had just had a long day at school so she was dead tired

"hey how are you feeling" asked Lewis

"I am so tired" said Cleo

"so when do you go to the doctor" said Lewis

"not until Monday" said Cleo

"oh good well Emma invited us to dinner apparently there is something she wants to tell us Rikki and Zane will be there to" said Lewis

"oh so Rikki and Emma made up" said Cleo

"I guess so" said Lewis

"ok well what time douse she want us to be there" asked Cleo

"not until 6" said Lewis

"well I guess I better get ready" said Cleo

"I hope her and Rikki don't get into again"

With Rikki

Rikki is lying on her couch with a wash clothe over her eyes trying to get her body to cool down after hurling for 45 minutes

"hey are you feeling any better" asked Zane

"no morning sickness sucks" said Rikki

"ok well we have to leave soon are you ok  
or do you want me to cancel" asked Zane

"I will be fine I just feel like I was hit by a truck" said Rikki

"come here" said Zane pulling her upright on the couch so he could hold her she laid her head on his chest

"I am glad Emma is better I don't know why she just snapped like that" said Rikki

"are you going to show everyone our ultrasound" said Zane

"yea" said Rikki

"I think they will be happy for us" said Zane

"well then we better go or we will be late and you know how Emma gets when people are late" said Rikki

"yea yea yea" said Zane

At dinner

Emma was just finishing putting dinner on the table when the doorbell rang

"Ash can you get that" yelled Emma

Ash comes in the dinning room with Cleo Lewis Zane and Rikki following behind him they were all well into dinner when Emma announced she had good news

"ok well I couldn't wait to tell you all this…..I'm pregnant" said Emma happily

"oh my gosh Emma congratulations" said Cleo getting up to hug her friend

"wow Em I can't believe it we are all going to be pregnant together" said Rikki

"wow this is going to be amazing" said Cleo as she Emma and Rikki all hugged each other

"oh I almost forgot I went to the doctor today and got an ultrasound look" said Rikki pulling it out of her purse

"Rikki that's amazing it's so small i wounder if thats what my baby looks like" said Cleo

"yea amazing and you couldn't wait to tell us another time" said Emma annoyed

"why I mean we are all together" said Rikki confused

"Rikki this was suppose to be about me then you have to say something to make it about you" said Emma

"Emma what is wrong with you not everything is about you so why don't you get over yourself" yelled Rikki

"guys come on this is suppose to be a happy moment" said Cleo

"whatever" said Rikki and Emma in unison

"well we have to go anyway" said Zane giving Emma a dirty look for upsetting Rikki again

"bye" said Rikki walking out with Zane

"I have to go to" said Cleo "try and be nice to Rikki next time Emma"

"bye Cleo but I make no promises" said Emma

Cleo and Lewis were driving home talking about the days event

"can you believe Rikki and zane are having a baby" said  
Cleo

"I know right Emma is getting a little out of  
hand with the jealousy" said Lewis

"yea but she is just moody" said Cleo they  
were laughing Cleo couldn't stop thinking  
that something was wrong something bad  
was going to happen there light just turned  
green Cleo looked to Lewis as they drove on  
only to gasp in horror at the headlights  
coming right for them

"Lewis look out" screamed Cleo but not  
soon enough they were hit by the semi and  
smashed into a light pole both knocked  
unconscious Lewis slowly came to but Cleo  
was still unconscious Lewis tried to wake  
her but she didn't budge when he examined  
her trying to see what was wrong all he saw  
was the blood seeping down her thighs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rikki woke up to the phone ringing loudly it was midnight who  
calls at midnight she was scrambling around the nightstand for the  
phone before it woke up Zane he had to get up early for work she  
finally got the phone 

"hello" said Rikki tiredly it took her a second to understand what  
was going on with her pregnancy the fatigue made her brain all fuzzy  
but when she understood she sat bolt up right in bed the horror  
of the situation setting in 

"oh my god" yelled Rikki waking Zane 

"what's going on" asked Zane seeing the fear in her eyes 

"Cleo and Lewis got in a car accident their both at the hospital"  
said Rikki getting out of bed and grabbing clothes

"what are they ok how did this happen" said Zane following after  
her

"I don't know the doctor said they were hit by a semi on the  
drivers side knocking them into a light pole completely crushing  
the passenger side they are both unconscious and they think Cleo  
is having a miscarriage" said Rikki franticly as they ran down to the  
car

"alright don't worry I am sure they will both be fine call Emma tell  
her what's going on" said Zane starting the car and handing Rikki  
his cell phone  
At the hospital  
Rikki was pacing the waiting room waiting for news on Cleo and  
Lewis they were both in surgery she couldn't control her emotions  
Zane was trying to get her to sit down but she knew if she stopped  
for one second she would break down all of a sudden Emma and  
Ash come running down the hall towards them

"Rikki oh my god where are they what's going on are they ok" said  
Emma franticly 

"they are both in surgery Lewis had some internal bleeding and a  
concussion Cleo had a broken leg that had to be surgically fixed  
and." Rikki started but her voice broke 

"oh god the baby what about the baby" said Emma 

"the doctor said she had a partial miscarriage" said Rikki tears  
coming to her eyes now

"what partial how is that possible" asked Ash  
"when they did the ultra sound there were two steady heart beats  
and one that wasn't beating at all" said Rikki brokenly sitting by  
Zane 

"oh god she was having triplets" said Emma

"yea" said Rikki brokenly  
Zane put his arm around his wife trying to calm her down 

"well at least she didn't lose all of them" said Emma 

"Emma that's not a comfort how do you think she is going to feel  
when those babies are born wondering would it have been a boy  
or a girl knowing that it would look like the others but never being  
able to see or hold it" said Rikki 

"I know Rikki I know" said Emma  
They were all sitting in silence now waiting for some word on their  
friends when the doctor finally came 

"ok both your friends are in the ICU it will take time for them to  
recover but right now they are stable" said Dr. Romano

"thank you doctor" said Zane shaking his hand 

"when can we see them" asked Emma

"you will have to wait until they wake up" replied Dr. Romano  
With that the doctor walked away to tend to another patient 

"Zane you should go and get some sleep before you have to go to  
work" said Rikki

"I can take the day off" said Zane

"Zane you promised your dad that you would work with him until  
you graduate he already doesn't like the fact that you married me  
and decided to become a lawyer go to work" said Rikk

i  
"I think under the circumstances my dad will understand and if he  
doesn't then he can go to hell" said Zane Rikki just laughed

"ok I  
am going to call in so they know I won't be coming in and I will go  
grab us some food"  
"I will go with you I need to do the same" said Ash getting up and  
following after Zane 

"I can't believe this is happening I hope they are both ok" said  
Rikki 

"yea me to Rikki I know I have been a bitch to you and I am so  
sorry so can we blame it on the hormones and forget about it"  
said Emma 

"yea" said Rikki getting up and hugging Emma the boys came back 

"ok who wants some fried chicken" asked Zane holding up the  
bucket and smiling at Rikki knowing it was one of the only foods  
that didn't make her sick 

"did you get mashed potatoes and gravy" asked Rikki sweetly

"of course I did" said Zane handing her the food and sitting down  
with his arm around his wife "

"its going to be ok you know that"  
said Zane soothingly 

"I hope so" said Rikki leaning into his embrace  
Half way threw the eating Emma started feeling bad stomached  
cramps they started getting so bad she couldn't hold it in any  
more and she almost fell to the floor 

"Emma what's wrong" asked Ash bending next to her 

"I don't know it hurts I think I need a doctor" screamed Emma  
when they wheeled her out on the gurney she got so dizzy  
everything was coming in and out it was sometime later when Ash  
came back out to Zane and Rikki to tell them the news 

"Ash whats wrong is she ok the baby" asked rikki franticly noticing his ashen face

"Hey man why don't you sit down" said zane  
While rikki and zane were trying to get ash to tell them what happend emma came back in the room 

"em hey what happened" said rikki  
When she didn't answer just looked down sadly

"emma is the baby ok" asked rikki

"there is no baby" said emma starting to cry  
"what i don't understand" said rikki 

"the doctor made a mistake mixed up my results i was never pregnant" said emma ash finaly comeing back from the shock and sadness brought his wife into his arms 

"oh em i am so sorry. Why were you in pain" asked rikki putting a comforting hand on her friend

"they were just cramps" said emma

"em it is going to be ok you will get your baby do you want to go home i can tell cleo" asked rikki gently 

"No i want to be there for cleo i am ok realy" said emma  
Zane put his arm around rikki and said "the doctor is done for now  
so we can all go in"  
They all went to Cleo's room

"hey Cleo how are you feeling" asked Emma  
"hey guys well my leg is broken but I will be ok" said Cleo shakily 

"did they say how long you have to be here" asked Rikki 

"just 2 or 3 days have you guys herd anything about Lewis" asked  
Cleo 

"he is fine they just finished his surgery so they should be moving  
him here soon" said Zane

"Emma are you ok" asked cleo

"I am fine" said emma

"No your not i can tell whats wrong" said cleo

"You don't need to hear it right now" said emma

"Anything to take my mind off things" said cleo 

"I had some cramps and the doctor said i'm not pregnant" said emma 

"Oh em you lost the baby" said cleo 

"No the doctor made a mistake i was never pregnant" said emma

"oh i am so sorry em it will happen i know it will" said cleo 

"Thanks cleo and you are probaly exhausted we will go if you need anything we will be in the waiting area" said emma

"Ok cleo we love you rest well" said rikki

"Thanks guys" said cleo

"well I am just glad they are both ok" said Ash 

They were all in the waiting room rikki was practicly passed out on zane. Zane moved her to get up and say something to the others

"hey i am going to get rikki home" said zane  
"your leaving" said Emma

"she is exahausted em" said zane 

rikki came walking behind them blinking rapidly to keep her eyes open 

"We should go Zane has to get up at 6 for work and that's in 5 hours  
Emma i am sorry but i have to he won't go home unless I do to but I will be back in the morning" said Rikki 

"ok well I m going to stay I will call you if anything happens" said  
Emma 

"ok" said Rikki walking to the car with Zane

"how are you feeling" asked Zane while he opened the door for  
her

"I am so exhausted I can't believe I am even still standing" said  
Rikki

"well we will be home soon" said Zane starting the car  
10 minutes into the drive Rikki fell asleep her phone started to ring  
Zane quickly grabbed it before it could wake her 

"hello" said Zane 

"Zane its Emma Lewis just got out of surgery" said Emma

"ok em we will be there to see them tomorrow" said Zane 

"I thought Rikki would want to see him" said Emma expectantly 

"I'm sure she would but she is asleep and I am not going to wake  
her up for something she can do tomorrow" said Zane 

"what Zane" yelled Emma

"Emma if something bad happens then call but if Lewis wakes up  
or speaks or goes to the bathroom don't call we will see you  
tomorrow Rikki will be there in the morning and I will join you  
after work goodbye Emma" said Zane hanging up as he pulled into  
the drive way 

2 weeks later 

Emma had just walked into Cleo and Lewis apartment where Rikki  
Zane Cleo Ash and Lewis were waiting

"hey everybody" said Emma

"hey" said Cleo  
"how are you feeling" asked Emma 

"I am better I got my cast off today how about you" said Cleo she had all her  
color back and she didn't look so sad anymore 

"I am good me and ash are going to try ivf next week" said Emma

"It will happen em i know this must be so hard for you but your next i know it" said cleo  
"Thanks cleo" said emma 

"So cleo what do you hope your babies will be" asked rikki 

"I don't know girls or one of each I don't think I could handle two boys what about you: said cleo 

"We are hopeing for a boy" said rikki

"Well when I have a baby I want the first one to be a girl" said emma

They all smiled at each other talking about the future emma was hoping ivf would work that she would have her and ash's baby soon. But in the meantime she could be happy for her friends people always say when your trying getting pregnant takes longer.

A/n: ok now I reworked most of the old chapters so it would fit the timeline and what the stories about please reveiw


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sat in her bathroom looking down at another negative test. She felt so angry at herself at the test. Why couldn't she just get pregnant. Rikki was four months now cleo was 3 and a half her ivf failed again. All she wanted was a baby why couldn't it happen for her. She was deep into all these depressing thoughts when the door opened.

"hey em are you ok" asked ash 

"i am fine" said emma throwing the test into the trash  
"babe its going to happen for us" said ash

"Then why doesn't it happen already" asked emma sadly

"it just takes time" said ash gently

"rikki and cleo got pregnant without even trying. Rikki and zane didn't even want kids and they got pregnant without trying. I want a baby more then everything. I take the shots, i try, i put my damn legs in the air and nothing" said emma 

"emma its ok i know this is hard babe but she just have to be patient" said ash sitting next to his wife

"i know i do i'm just tired of waiting. I just want a baby" said emma

"i know em and we will have one" said ash

"what if we can't what if there is something wrong with one of us and we can never have a baby" said emma

"thats not happening we took the test the doctor said we are both fine" said ash

"yea ash she said we are both fine idivisualy" said emma

"so its the same isn't it" said ash

"no it means together we have a low fertility rate" said emma 

"Ok well have you thought about adoption" said ash 

"you don't think its to soon for that" said emma 

"not if you want to do it. You know alot of people say it was easy to get pregnant after they adopt because all the stress is gone and if that happened we would have two babies" said ash 

"would you mind taking in a baby that wasn't ours" asked emma 

"no i wouln't mind" said ash

"ok well then i guess be should find an adoption agency. And who knows maybe we will have a baby after adoption" said emma  
ash smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead 

"do you want me to cancel dinner at cleo's" asked ash

"no" said emma

"i am sure she will understand" said ash

"no its ok i want to go" said emma

With rikki and zane

rikki and zane were waiting in their doctors office. Today was her four month scan and the doctor said she might be able to find the sex.  
"i hope its a boy" said zane

"Me to" said rikki they were both excited

"can you beleive four months ago we didn't want kids never planned on having them and now i couldn't be more happy" said zane

"i know its weird right I never thought i would be having a baby. I never thought i was cut out to be a mom and now i can't wait to be one" said rikki 

"so you think we will want more then one" said zane 

"i don't know i guess we are going to have to wait and see" said rikki 

"your going to be a great mom" said zane smiling at his wife

"you realy think so" asked rikki 

"i do" said zane  
"your going to make an amazing dad" said rikki putting her arms around his neck 

"you realy think so" asked zane 

"i do" said rikki

"you don't think i will end up like my dad" said zane

"you don't think i will end up like my mom" asked rikki 

"No" they both said in unison zane lowered his lips down to hers and kissed passionatly  
the doctor walked in and walked out discreetly walking more loudly down the hall

"hello rikki, zane how are you" asked Dr. Rose 

"i am good no more morning sickness" said rikki 

"good so let gets started do you want to know the sex of the baby" asked Dr. Rose

"yes" they both said

"ok lay back for me" said Dr. Rose

rikki layed back on the bed while the doctor rubbed the jelly around her newly rounded belly with the wand. They watched as the baby came on the screen. She was amazed at how much the baby has changed in so little time. 

"Congradul tions your having a boy" said Dr. Rose

"a boy realy" said rikki excitedly 

"yes a boy" said Dr. Rose 

rikki and zane smiled at each other and kissed 

at dinner 

everybody was gathered around cleo and lewis's living room talking about their week.

"i found out the sex of the baby today" said rikki 

"oh my god what is it" asked cleo excitedly

"its a boy" said rikki 

"Congradulations rikki" said cleo giving her a hug 

"i have news to" said emma

"whats up em" asked rikki

"ash and i have decided to try adoption" said emma 

"Realy" said cleo

"yea i mean we are going to keep trying but we want a baby and neither one of us minds if the baby isn't ours" said emma

"thats great emma i am happy for you" said rikki 

they all hugged and started talking some more about the adoption when all of a sudden rikki pulled back and gasped grabing her belly  
"what are you ok is it the baby" asked zane comcerned 

"no i am fine but i think the baby just kicked" said rikki happily grabing zanes hand so he could feel 

"oh my god that is so cool" said zane  
everybody gathered around rikki to feel the baby kick for the first time.

"cleo when are you finding out the sex of the babies" asked rikki 

"well actualy me and lewis havn't decided yet" said cleo 

"what do you mean" asked rikki 

"we want to be suprised" said cleo 

"realy what about the nursery" said emma

"there are colors that work for a boy or girl" said cleo 

"i know that i would not be able to wait the anticipation would kill me" said rikki

"we all know how impatient you are rikki" said lewis  
"hey" said rikki playfully smacking his arm 


	7. Chapter 7

Emma and Ash were nervously sitting in a meeting room with their adoption lawer they were meeting a woman today that wanted to give her baby up for adoption she was having a girl and she was seven months pregnant it had been two and a half months sence they decided to adopt. The door opened and a blounde women who looked around their age walked in she looked nervouse and very heavily pregnant just a bit bigger than Rikki. 

"Hi I'm Ella" she said 

"I'm Emma and this is my husband Ash' said emma

"Its nice to meet you" said Ash 

She sat down across from them putting a hand on the swell of her belly looking them both up and down

"You two are very young may I ask why you are adopting" asled Ella

"Well we have been trying to get pregnant sence we got married but have had no luck we thought we were a little while ago but it turned out to be a false alarm. We just want to be parents" said Emma 

"What would you do if you got pregnant shortly after adopting" asked Ella

"We would be happy if that happened having two babies instead of one" said Emma 

"Would you still love the adopted child as if it were your own" asked Ella 

"Absolutely" said Emma

Ash nodded his head in agreement he wanted a baby more than anything he didn't care if it didn't come from him or Emma and if they did get pregnant after adopting. The adopted child wouls still be their's he or she would still be their first baby.

"May I ask why you are looking into adoption" asked Ash 

"Oh well I am just not ready to have a baby. I can't take care of a baby by myself and I just don't think I am cut out to be a mother" replied Ella sadly 

"So the father isn't in the picture" said Emma nervously she had heard of something like this happening before where the father turned up last minute and claimed the baby because he never agreed to anything

"No but don't worry I already had him sign the papers" said Ella understanding where her mind was going 

"Are you sure this is what you want I mean one hundred percent no changing your mind when the baby is born or with us sure" asked Emma

she didn't want to be one of those couple that got their hopes up just to have them crash down. She heard all the stories about how the birth mother changed her mind after seeing the baby and even a few where she changed her mind two or three weeks later sence they have 30 days to change their minds after the baby is born. 

"I am sure I can't take care of a baby right now and I don't want to do it alone I just want to make sure she gets a good home and gets everything I never had growing up a nice home never wanting for anything a mum and dad that love her" saod Ella emotionly

"I understand and we would love to be the parents" said Ash

"I don't know you are the first couple I have met" said Ella unsure 

"Well what else would you like to know" asked Emma trying to reasure her

"What do you two do for a living" asked Ella

"we are both still in school but i work at a doctors office as a recepcionist for expierance because i am going to be a nurse and Ash is going to school to be a doctor. He runs a cafe right now" said Emma

"Do you live in a house or apartment" asked Ella

"apartment its a nice neiborhood we are saving for a downpayment for a house" said Emma 

"are there any illnessess in your families or drug/alcohol abuse" asked Ella 

"no" said Emma

Ella looked satisfied by this she had a few more quistens about their friends and family 

"ok it was nice meeting youv two but i think i need to meet a few other couples before deciding" said Ella apologeticly

"we understand" said Ash taking Emma's hand reasuringly they walked out together less nervous wondering if they would have their baby soon

Rikki was standing in front of a mirror in her and Zane's bedroom. She pulled her shirt over her belly looking at herself from all angles. She frowned slightly she had gotten alot bigger she couldn't even see her feet anymore her back and feet were always killing her. She felt like a whale she looked to the mirror again putting her hand over the swell of her belly and frowned again she looked like a whale. She sighed deeply and felt the baby kick she smiled softly at that and cradled her belly in her hands smiling down at it loveingly she heard a soft laugh and looked up to see Zane standing in the doorway smiling at her. 

"how long have you been standing there" asked Rikki her cheeks turning slightly pink 

"long enough" said Zane coming to stand behind her stopping her from pulling her shirt back down he put his hands where hers had just been 

"i thought you were at work" said Rikki leaning into him

"i finished early" replied Zane moving the hair from her neck and placing a kiss there

"are you trying to seduce me Zane" asked Rikki teasingly moving her head to one said to give him more access

"maybe" said Zane placing more kisses along her neck 

Rikki's mood seemed to change rapidly from happy and playful to a little sad as she looked down at her belly 

"i don't know why you would want to i'm as big as a house. Who wants to be with the fat pregnant girl when they can have some skinny bitch" said Rikki bitterly

"hey you are not fat" said Zane grabbing her hand to stop her from walking away. He wasn't very suprised or put off by her comment he was used to it by now

"don't lie Zane i am not stupid if i can't even see the bottom half of my body and it takes me 20 minutes to stand up after sitting down. Not to mention you know your fat when you drop something on the floor and stand looking down at it thinking do i realy need that" said Rikki rubbing her belly Zane lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. 

"Rikki you are not fat your pregnant and yes you are alot bigger than you were before but i like it i think its sexy" said Zane leaning forward and kissing her pasionatly

"you think its sexy thats just bull" said Rikki pushing him off and glaring at him 

"no its not i'm serious" said Zane trying to kiss her again she stopped him 

"how is this sexy" asked Rikki putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. Did he realy think she was that stupid. 

"well i think its sexy because everytime i look at you i am reminded that that's out baby doing that to you. Our baby lays beneath your heart and then i remember how that baby got there. I just think its amazing your amazing and i love you so if i want to think your sexy pregnant than i will and your just going to have to deal with that" said Zane pulling her in for a kiss he ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance which she quijly granted sinking into the passioante loving kiss from her husband who could make her feel better with nothing but a few words and a look filled with desire. She let him lay her down on the bed shedding clothes as they went sh broke the kiss and ran her hand down his face adoringly looking into his chocolate brown eyes 

"i love you" said Rikki 

"i love you two" said Zane crashing his lips onto hers again and they went into the night. 

Cleo was sitting on her couch with Lewis watching movies 

"So do you think Emma and Ash will adopt soon" asked Cleo 

"I think everything will work out for them" said Lewis 

"I hope so Lewis I don't think Emma could handle another dissapointment" said Cleo heavily

"It will all work out Emma and Ash will be fine even if adoption doesn't work for them they will get their baby Cleo they only tried for 8 months it takes time their are couples who tried for years with nothing untill one day BAM it happened they just have to be patient" said Lewis 

"Yea your right I just hope it happenes soon" said Cleo 

"Everything happens for a reason" said Lewis

"What do you think the reason was that we lost one of our babies" asked Cleo sadly 

"Cleo I thought you were ok now" said Lewis concerned 

"I am ok Lewis but I will never be ok that I lost him or her are you telling me you are" asked Cleo sadly 

"No of course not I just can't begin to know how you feel" said Lewis 

"It was your baby to" said Cleo tears in her eyes now 

"I know exactly how the emotional side feels but what you went through was physical to I could never understand that pain you went through or how it feels to lose something that was inside you" said Lewis pulling her closer

"Its just as we get closer to the due date I remember that there is one who will never be able to be born and I can't help but feel responsible what if I had warned you about the truck sooner what if I had decided to cancel dinner because how tir..." 

"Cleo stop it this isn't your fault I know it sucks but you can't blame yourself we still have two babies coming and I know you are going to love them more than anything in this world but if you keep blaming yourself its going to get worse when they are born they need you Cleo they need you to forgive yourself" said Lewis gently 

Cleo looked at him tears streaming down her face thinking about what he said there was no way she would ever forget the baby she lost but she could let go she needed to let go so she could be a good mother 

"Its just not fair Lewis I mean I know my what ifs are stupid and that there was nothing I could have done its just not fair that the baby didn't get a chance to live" said Cleo 

"I know" said Lewis taking her into his arms and holding her as she let everything out 

A/N: new chapter tell me what you think I realized I never realy had Cleo and lewis deal with their loss so there it is tell me wat u think any ideas for this story would be appriacted


	8. Chapter 8

Emma and Ash waited on pins and needles for Ella to call them all week by Friday Emma had completely lost faith that she would call at all. 

"Em we just have to be patient" said Ash 

"Ash if she picked us she would have called by now" said Emma 

"Or she is still looking at other families to be sure. She is giving up her child Emma she just wants to be sure that her baby is getting the best life she can give her" said Ash comfortingly

"Its been a week Ash she has already chosen and its not us" said Emma 

"You don't know that" said Ash 

"She has less than two months before that baby is born and that's if its on time and not early she doesn't have much time" said Emma 

Ash sighed deeply not knowing what to say to make his wife feel better.  
There was a knock on the door they were both confused no one was suppose to be there for dinner for hours. They both went to the door excited and nervous at the prospect that it could be Ella. Both stood wide eyed and shocked at who they saw 

"Oh my gosh Bella, Will what are you doing here its been forever we have not seen you sence the wedding I thought you were traveling the world" exclaimed Emma to her old friends 

"We were but we got side tracked decided it was time to settle down" said Bella 

"After less than a year" said Ash raising an eye brow at the two 

"Ok ok so there was something that decided that for us but you will have to wait till we are all together to find out" said Bella happily 

Emma let out a long breath trying not to feel angry 

"Your pregnant arn't you"

"How did you know" said Bella shocked 

"Its going around" said Ash taking Emma's hand 

"So how far along are you" asked Emma

"4 months" said Will happily 

"Its a girl now I know we havn't kept touch very well but did I miss something you said its going around but you don't seem to happy about any of this" said Bella concerned for her friend 

"No I am happy for you...really I am and I said its going around because Rikki and Cleo are pregnant to" said Emma 

"No way how far along" asked Bella 

"Rikki is like a week away from seven months its a boy. And Cleo is 6 months with twins and they want to be suprised" said Emma

"Wow I can't believe it I thought Rikki and Zane didn't want kids" said Bella 

"They didn't plan on it but they are happy and excited can't wait for their little boy" said Emma she started feeling sad again 

"Em what's wrong" asked Bella 

"Its nothing" said Emma 

"No its not tell me" said Bella 

"Where did the guys go" asked Emma trying to change the subject 

"Ash took Will to hang out but probaly more like they both ran away before getting pulled in to girl talk now don't change the subject tell me what's wrong" said Bella

"We have been having trouble getting pregnant" said Emma

"How long have you been trying" asked Bella

"Sence we got married" said Emma

"It hasn't been that long Em just be patient" said Bella 

"Bella I had ivf and everything but we got nothing I am tired of waiting. So we deciced to try adoption and I thought it went well but its been a week and she hasn't called" said Emma sadly 

"Oh Em its been a week" said Bell

"Now you sound like Ash but if she picked us she would have called already" said Emma

"Hey...hey look at me. Emma that's not true this is her baby she probaly just wants to be sure she makes the right choice. The best choice and its a hard choice you just have to wait" said Bella 

"That's what Ash said your right I guess I am just nervouse I just want to be a mother" said Emma

"You will be just wait and see it will happen" said Bella taking her friend into a comforting hug 

"Thanks Bella I guess I just needed to hear it from someone else to" said Emma 

"I understand you can never be sure when its your husband their trained to lie to make us feel better" said Bella they both laughed and moved on to happier subjects 

"I should call the girls tell them your back" said Emma 

"No I want it to be a suprise you said they are coming to dinner right" said Bella 

"Yea" said Emma 

They guys walked back into the room

"Hey girls" said Will 

"Hey Will congradulations by the way" said Emma 

"Thanks and I hear I will be givin congrats as well when Lewis and Zane get here" said Will

"Yup oh and Rikki being a week away from seven months now she is pretty big but glance to long at her belly, or make a comment about her weight or how much she is eating a.d she will break down crying and Zane might hit you" warned Emma 

"Thanks for the warning" said Will laughing 

"Ok well we better go we just got a new apartment and are still settling in I will be back once dinner starts so we can suprise the others" said Bella.

They all said their goodbyes and Emma went to start getting everything ready for dinner 

Rikki was standing in the doorway of an empty room looking at it from every angle rubbing her big belly soothingly. The room was painted with five different shades of blue stripes. They were starting to decorate the nursery and she was trying to decide what to put on the walls, what furniture to get, what would their baby boy want. She pulled from these thoughts when two arms came around her waist. 

"What are you doing" asked Zane she lent back against him

"I am visualizing the nursery" said Rikki 

"Oh visualizing huh" he said teasingly 

"Shut up. I just want it to be perfect for him" she said slapping him lightly on the arm 

"It will be perfect and its just furniture" he said 

"No its not its his room what if he doesn't like it. What if I screw up and he hates it or I pick the wrong thing and it just collapse right on top of hi..." she get interupted 

"Hey hey that's not going to happen. Baby its just a room I get that you want it to be perfect and it will be you won't screw up. Your going to be an amazing mother" he said reasuringly turning her to face him 

"Do you really think that I know we already talked about this and your probaly getting annoyed but I didn't have a mother so I have no idea what to do or how to be home what if I am horrible and he hates me" she said emotionaly 

"Ok for one I don't care how many times I have to say it. It doesn't annoy me I completely understand. But I know you will be an amazing mother and our son will love you" he said 

"But how do you know" she asked 

"Ok do you love this baby" he asked

"Yes" she answered looking at him like he was stupid 

"Did you ever for one secound with all these doubts think about not keeping him" he asked 

"No" she said angry 

"Ok ok hey I didn't mean anything by it now will you do anything to make sure he is safe" he asked 

"Yes" she replied

"Will you love and protect him no matter what" he asked 

"Yes" she replied

"All those answers you didn't hesitate not even for a secound now I am not saying we won't make mistakes everybody does but as long as you love him and give him everything you have like I know you will that's all that matters that's what will make you an amazing mother" he said wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck 

"I am sorry I guess the closer we get to the due date the more nervouse I get" said Rikki

"I know exactly how you feel I feel like that to sometimes but than I remember exactly what I told you that as long as I love and protect him with everything I have it will be enough and I remember I have you to help me through it all" he said 

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better" she asked stroking the side of his face 

"Maybe I am gifted or maybe its just years of practice dealing with your crazyness" he joked she laughed lightly and slapped his arm playfully.

He leaned down and kissed her passionatly she pulled away after a minute 

"We have to leave for Emma's soon"

"Not yet" he replied taking her lips with his again 

"Lewis" yelled Cleo

"Yea" he asked when he entered the room

"Help me I am stuck" said Cleo holding out her arms  
He laughed lightly and helped her stand up from the couch 

"We have to go to Em's soon go get dressed" said Lewis

"I am going gosh I feel huge" said Cleo

"Your not huge your carrying twins and your smaller than Rikki" he said 

"Don't say that to her" she laughes 

"Trust me I learned my lesson" he replied 

"Well you shouldn't have said anything about how much she was eating" she replied

"How was I suppose to know she would start crying and think I was calling her fat" he said she just laughed as she walked up the stairs to get dressed 

"I hope she is doing better she has been so stressed waiting for Ella to call she is realy convinced that she won't" said Cleo once they were in the car 

"These things take time and this one might not call but there will be another one" he replied

"I hope she calls I don't think Emma could take another failure right now" she said 

"It wouldn't be a failure" he said

"No but that is how she would see it" she replied 

"Yea but we will be there for her" he said 

Right when they pulled up another car pulled in next to them that they regonised right away 

"Hey Rikki your not late that's a first" said Lewis 

"Shut up" she replied

"Hey did Emma get a new car" asked Zane 

"Not that I know of" said Cleo 

"Than who's car is that" asked Zane 

"Is she having someone else over" asked Lewis 

"Hey guys glad to see you" said Emma

"Hey Em is someone else here" asked Cleo 

"Yea I invited an extra friend" said Emma 

She lead them to the dinning room when they walked in they all froze shocked at who they saw

"Bella Will what are you doing here" asked Cleo hugging her friends followed by Rikki

"Wow" said Will looking at Rikki's belly 

"Wow what" said Rikki looking up at him moving her hands to her stomache he looked around panicky remembering what Emma said everyone was looking at him shaking their heads telling him he was alone on this one except zane who gesturing with his hands at first he didn't get it but than it clicked what he meant

"What you think I am fat can't believe I got so huge can't believe anything can be so huge" she said emotionaly 

"No no its just umm Emma said you were 7 months I just can't believe that you look more like 4 to me are you suppose to be so small you need to eat more" he said in a rush she seemed to relax while Lewis was trying not to burst out laughing at such a blatant lie sure that she wouldn't believe that 

"Yea you realy think so" she asked 

"Yea yea I do" said Will 

"Thanks that's what Zane is always saying to weird right" she laughed

"Yea weird" he said as he watched the girls hurry to sit down to catch up he breathed a sigh of releif and thanked Zane for the tip he just nodded his head and mouther you'll learn. They were all having a good time laughing and talking about their lives when there was a knock on the door 

"Were you expecting someone else" asked Cleo 

Emma shook her head as her Ash got up to answer it when they opened the door they were shocked at who they saw. 

A/N: ok new chap this was pretty long I am going to try and update by the end of the week tell me wat u think I decided to add bella and the babies r coming soon time for name sugestions leave it in a rveiw please


End file.
